1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method capable of reading image data.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, scanners have been used as input devices to input image data printed on paper to computers. Some scanners are capable of consecutive reading of multiple originals, and multiple images input to the computer in this manner can be stored in the computer as a single file. Scanners like these input image data in accordance with the control of the computer on the image data reception side, and when used in a network environment, such scanners are unable to perform information processing as their primary role.